Letters to Italy
by Feliciano Vargas -N. Italy
Summary: Well since I've seen Romania's and other countries I've decided to do my own. By- Myself. So technicaly I am not having a Reader with Character interaction. It's me and you interaction. More detail inside! Bye! I'll turn up rating with how the reviews come in. Germany says this should be Humor and Friendship because of my personality. Again that will change with reviews. See ya!
1. Ask Me!

Hey it's Feli here. I'm doing a Q/A so you can post reveiws on here for me. I'll respond to everyone. I hope that the countries join in all the fun as well. I am in a relationship with Germany so no dates. Although I think all you ladies are pretty. Ouch Germany that wasn't nice. Ah well. Send in any questions, dares, truths and I'll gice advice as well. Can't wait.


	2. Saubure and 2p Saubure

Bonjour Italy,

This is Saubure France's little sister

2p Saubure: The creepy 2p Germany and 1p Romano personality tsundere with the living horror house and a love for anything related to Halloween! She wears the Goth Loli dresses!(( my profile avatar but with blue eyes...))

Saubure: Right... anyway ignore my idiot 2p self. The farting newt...

2p Saubure: So mean! Italy, my 1p self just insulted me! Make her stop!

Saubure: And I will continue to do so.

2p Saubure: Hey Italy, do you have a pasta gun?

Saubure: Oh look at the time I have to go to Halloween Town now. Need to go over plans for next Halloween!

2p Saubure: Already?! Don't force me to come with you again! That place is terrifying!

Saubure: I wasn't thinking about it but now that you mentioned it you're coming with me. *evil smirk*

2p Saubure: NO! Save me Italy! That place has monsters and skeletons and creepy vampires and creepy looking plastic talking yellow ducks with sharp pointy teeth! * gets dragged through a portal in the air*

From,

Saubure and 2p Saubure

(( Saubure a small, French-speaking fictional European country, which stretches in a strip from Switzerland, through the alps between France and Italy, to the Mediterranean Sea. ))

* * *

Wah~! You Scary! Wait your a 2p! I dislike mine. He uses blo- in pasta. *Shudders.* Um... GERMANY HELP! I don't want to be pulled into a fight.

Germany: Um... Italy just calm down. You'll be fine.

'Kay. But Saubure be nice please. I don't like bullies. Nope but wait one second. *Comes back with plans.* How is this? What is a Halloween Town? It's terrifying? Wah~! *Runs away from portal.* Please send in more letters. I'll be waiting. Bye!


	3. 2p! Saubure

Bonjour Italy,

My 1p self is the scary one and I am the nice one. Did you know that my 1p's house is alive? It actually breathes! Scary right? Inside her house has the Hall of possessed dolls, the Fun House Room with trillions of mirrors that lead to other dimensions, the trap door in the floor with a mutated four headed tiger in it, and many rooms with creepy skeletons that turn into zombies and last the headless ghost of a killer that roams the halls at night. About Halloween Town... It's a town filled with Halloween creatures from that movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. By the way do you want a flower shaped sugar cookie? Don't worry no strange ingedients added just the normal ones. Hey guess what my 1p self is dating your 2p self and now he is not so scary anymore! Freaky isn't it.

From,

2p Saubure

P.S. My 1p self says thank you for the plans and will try to not bully me. She did that just for you so merci! ( thank you)

* * *

Ciao again 2p Saubure,

Really now. That is very cool. *Trying not to freak out.* A-a-a h-h-h-house t-that's a-alive. C-c-creepy. I'm n-n-not l-listening. T-that's t-t-too s-s-scary. Flower shaped cookie. Is it poisoned? Ah no special ingredients. Okay. *Plops in mouth.* Yummy. My 2p self was acting strange lately. I guess that's why. Tell your 1p 'your welcome' and that's great to hear.

Feliciano Veneziano Vargas (North Italy)


	4. Akako Hama

Hello Italy,

My names Alicia. I was just wondering how you and Germany got together.

Also, you two are so cute together!

Sincerely,

Alicia

* * *

Hey, hey Germany. How did we get together?

Germany: We went on a date and it evolved from there.

Okay.

Germany: I think it was France who got us together but Austria helped a lot.

Prussia: Hey West. Let's go drinking.

Germany: I have-

See ya Germany.

So that is your answer Alicia. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoy hearing from my fans. *Girlish giggle.* Bye!


	5. Russia

Privet Italy,  
I heard that Saubure wrote in to you. I want advise on how to make up with Saubure and get her to be friends with me again. I like Saubure as more than just a friend but Saubure hates me and wants to destroy me because I used her as bait to destroy your 2p self out of jealousy and in return got cursed by one of her Grim Reaper friends. Can you help me?  
From,  
Russia

* * *

Ciao Russia,

Yes she did write to me. She was very kind. Hm... How to make up with her? I got it. Try making her pasta. You like, like her. And you tried to get rid of 2p me. *Facepalms.*

Romano: What the hell happened.

Russia is in love with Saubure but Saubure loves 2p me and hates him, so Russia tried using 2p Saubure to destroy 2p me out of jealousy an now he is cursed by one of Saubure's Grim Reaper friends.

Romano: Isn't England a better choice for this?

Wah~! Britains going to get me. *Runs into Romania leaving the house.*

Romania: Ah, Russia. I would make you beg for help but if your asking my little cousin then you really are desperate. For the curse try drinking some sea water mixed with pigs blood. That will reverse most curses. Um... I can't help you with the love thingy.

Romano: Try buying her flowers.

Prussia: Grope her.

Try asking her to give you another chance. Maybe she'll dump 2p me and go out with you if you tell her the truth. Also apoligize for trying to harm 2p me. First to 2p me and then Saubure. It will make her think that you truely want to be with her. As for the curse wait it out. If she doesn't take it off I'll see if I can get her to do so. If you take it off it shows weakness and you want to show her that you really are sorry. That's all I can give you. Ciao Russia.


	6. jasdevi5

Itlay, you're my friend right? This is weird, I mean you don't know me... But, it'd nice if I was your friend. I don't think I am anyones, everyone calls me stupid and also things I don't wanna say, even my parents! Why does everyone hate me? I won't depress you anymore, so bye... jasdevi5

* * *

Wah~! Don't act like that. I'll be your friend and then we'll eat pasta together and get Germany to save us from our enemies. Sounds good, right?

Germany: I'll save jasdevi5 but not you.

Wah~! Don't say that. People say I'm stupid and too childish to even be a country so I know how you feel. The bast thing is to talk it over with someone and let it go from there. If you are still feeling down then just say your weirdness makes you the most awesome person in the world.

Prussia: But I- *Germany covers mouth.*

I hope you stop being so pessimistic about yourself. Watching Hetalia helps because it is a comedy. Laughing is the best thing for the illness that everyone calls depression and low self-esteem. Please continue to write to me so I know how you're holding up.

Germany: You're finally acting mature.

Oh and pasta is just great. Want some?

Germany: Why do I bother?

Ciao. Writing to you makes me see that my life isn't half bad. I know a writer on here by the pen name Drew Astimal Vargas who went through something simillar. She can help. Also remember you're one of a kind and no one can replace you. You also are the best around.


	7. Akako Hama 2

Hello Italy,  
I need advice. You know about the 2p world right? For some weird reason I can tell when someone tries to either come here or enter that place. You have any idea why, or who I can ask to find out.  
Sincerely, Alicia  
PS: Do you ever go by Feliciano?

* * *

Um... Actually it's the same with me. It means you and your 2p met eachother as kids. Because you did it makes you both be able to tell who comes and goes. Try ignoring it though. Broading over it will drag your 2p to you and you'll have trouble then. I do go by Feliciano it's just people normally call me Italy so I respond that way.

Yours truely,

Feliciano Veneziano Vargas


	8. Saubure

Bonjour Italy,  
I heard that dumb ass Russia wrote in to you. Let me tell you the whole story of what happened. Russia and I used to be good friends then when I started to go out with your 2p self Russia got extremely jealous of him and kidnapped me, brought me to his house and sent your 2p self a note saying that he kidnapped me and is torturing me. Russia lied about the torturing part. Your 2p self got angry and rushed over to Russia's place then got himself captured by Russia then 2p Germany had to step in and save us after that my Grim Reaper friend Minami cursed him just by saying his name. That's her power saying a person's full name with the intent to curse. So now Russia is cursed for the rest of the year. he'll get paper cuts, have a rain cloud following him everywhere even indoors and get many accidents. He deserved it for what he has done! No matter what Russia says I won't forgive him ever! He betrayed my trust! It is going to be very very hard to get me to get along with him again or maybe even never.  
From,  
Saubure

* * *

He is not a dumb butt.

Romano: It's dumb ass. Bastard.

I won't swear.

Romano: Idiot.

Anyways France did the same thing with Britain and America.

France: I remember that. I took _Amérique _from _Angleterre_ and sent _Angleterre _a letter saying that I plan to rape _Amérique. _It was hilarious _Angleterre_ came running and I almost had my revenge.

Romano: Gah. It's France.

Big Brother France. *Hugs.* Now tell her how you, America and Britain became friends again.

France: It was when Spain and Prussia were spreading rumours that I ***** Lichtenstien. It wasn't true but they had one more person than me. America and Britain came to my rescue with Lichtenstien for proof that I did no such thing. Switzerland promptly tried to kill Prussia and Spain after that but I helped them.

See. Never hold a grudge. If you do then you'll let people down. Also Russia, Germany and I have agreed to help each other out. So I might not get to be friends with you if you keep treating Russia as a bad guy. *Sniffles.* I find you a great person and an even better friend and- *Hiccup. Starts crying.* I don't wan this to happen. Please say you'll be friends with Russia. I don't care if my 2p kills me but Russia is much better for you. Please, please.

Romano: See what you did you- *Gets hit with a random metal spoon.* Gack. It's Felici. Run.

Wah~! 2p me. What are you doing here?

2p Me: Listen closely Italy. I'll kill you if you don't stop trying to help the communist bastard. *Smacks me with metal spoon.* And never go against me again.

I got it. *Sniffles.* Well, ciao Saubure. I need to go put ice on my brothers and my faces. Arrivederci!


	9. jasdevi5 2

Thank you, Italy, that was so sweet. Being a pessimist is easy but being an optimist is really hard. I admire you, that's why I told you. I'll write everyday, unless I'm sick or grounded. I actually just got back from my little brother's musical and that was the message. A song was really sad one time and I cried. I can't really believe I'm pouring my guts out to you, I normally have issues with trust. I'll eat pasta with you! I'll write back tomorrow! jasdevi5

* * *

No problem. I find it the other way around. I can't ever be pessimistic but I'm always optimistic. I admire you because you have theu gut to tell people about this instead of bottling it up. Being a country I don't have that all the time an I have to bottle it. I hope you don't get sick or grounded. That way we can chat all the time. I might not be on because of a meeting or something but I'll always reply! Austria's music is the same way. Yay Pasta~! See you tommorow.


	10. Saubure 2

Bonjour Italy,  
Fine. I'll make up with Russia but I don't like like him. It's one sided okay your 2p self rescued me in 1940. I was trapped inside a mirror since the early 1700s an evil organization called the Dark Force trapped me in the mirror since I found out that they were trying to take over the world and plunge it into eternal darkness. That's why my land didn't have me for a long time. Had my big brother France ever told told you about my mysterious disappearance? He went crazy trying to find me all these centuries. He did not know I was inside a mirror though...  
From,  
Saubure

* * *

Ciao Saubure. It's good to hear that you'll make up with Russia but you don't have to. *Shivers in fear.* I mean it isn't like you really like him and all. I never knew that. Well I know the organization through Felici and when they took me. I know how being inside a mirror feels like. *Shudders.* Well I wish I clould talk more but Russia and Britain are cursing each other in my house and Germany is at America's. I have to go break the fight up. *Gulps.* I'll be back, if I don't die first.


	11. jasdevi5 3

Okay, I'm writing this before I go to bed. I'm really happy you're talking to me about this Italy. Every friend I do have who I see everyday just blows it off. So, I'm gonna tell you this, I'm sorry it's depressing. My mom is leaving my stepdad. That's good. He never stops drinking and he used to hit me. My mom is really nice when I don't act stupid, but she's on my side then too. My stepdad called me a failure and said that I'll never get anywhere in life, he always says stuff like that. Hetalia is my escape. I have a small amount of friends but no one understands. I'm taunted at school too. They call me things that make me want to die. It's horrible. People have put very mean WWII related things on my locker because I'm German and I speak German, I always thought that only happened in movies and books. Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep. Night, Italy. jasdevi5

* * *

Oh then I should say good morning since you'll wake up to this. I'm happy that you are happy. Well if your step-dad is that much of a jerk then he should be arrested. No one should be mean to others and it's not right that he is towards you. If it's going on at school then get a meeting set up with the principal to get it sorted out. People can be charged with harassment. Don't kill yourself or wish yourself dead. It makes it worse when you come down on yourself. And even if you are German remind them that you weren't in the war and the war is over. No one holds a grudge over it anymore. At least no one who is smart. Even Germany and Japan forgive me for the end of World War II. I hope you can get this sorted out. Some one who is as bright as you are deserves to be praised and adored.

Germany: You could tell the people that if you were a nazi then you would be over fifty years old and would be holding a grudge for the death of 'He who will not be named.

Japan: Hai, if they don't faze at that say that they probably have someone in their family who is German and that they are calling that person names as well.

Romano: If that doesn't work then ask to move your locker. You shouldn't be harassed and have to deal with it. Make it look like it's still your locker though.

France: Stay near your friends. It helps lessen the chances of you being targeted. If your friends join in then you need new friends.

America: There are heroic programs around you. Try to see if there is a youth group around that you can go to. You don't need to be Christian to go. People there are accepting of anyone.

Russia: Make yourself seem like you don't care. Smile all the time and ignore what they are saying.

Britain: Retorting to comments adds fuel to the fire. Then you get a bigger fire. Oxygen used to retort is oxygen wasted. Instead write letters to yourself about it and tear them up.

China: Try and make friends with people who aren't in your grade. They are less likely to tease you about things and they might add to the people willing to help you.

Canada: Try to get a hobby. Like writing, drawing. Something creative that helps get your feelings out. Gaming is good for this as well.

And lastly. Eat, Sleep, and Live. Best motto ever. At least in your case. Mine is my elevator doesn't go to the top floor.' The thing is, I don't have an elevator! Ciao!


	12. Akako Hama 3

Hi Italy,  
Hmm, actually me and my 2p actually get along pretty well. WE usually play pranks on people. By the way, if you hear Prussia screaming, don't worry. We rigged a bucket of rubber spiders and snakes to fall on his head in quiet a few places. If you or germany end up getting hit with the prank than we're sorry.  
By the way, do you know why some of the 2ps are afraid of cupcakes?  
Sincerely, Alicia

* * *

Cool. It's just that some people don't get along with their 2p's. Um... Germany is angry because of that. Prussia jumped through the nearest wall and let Germany to clean it up.

Germany: Do you know who did this Italy?

Nope. Okay as for your question. Arthur or 2p England puts stuff into his cupcakes. I'm wary of them as well.


	13. Saubure 3

Bonjour Italy,  
Those crazy people trapped you inside a mirror to?! I thought I was the only one fighting them... good thing they are defeated now. We kind of had a huge epic battle in the 2p world where your 2p self's evil past self who decided to help out for some strange reason, me, my 2p self, your 2p self (the normal one), my friends, an ex Dark Force member called Emerald ( her real name is Rosalie Zwingli no relation to Lichtenstein whatsoever even though they look exactly alike aside from the eyes), 2p England, and 2p Germany were all fighting the Dark Force's leader Gaito and we ended up winning (( may want read Ve Kuraresa Bleach's 2p England letter fic to understand more clearly)) So the Dark Force will never bother anyone or try to take over the world ever again. Oh by the way 2p America decided to take over the 1p world and destroy the 1ps except for me. I have no clue as to why they want to spare me maybe because 2p England is one of my close friends or because your 2p self is my boyfriend... I have no idea! If you don't want to die you may want to come over to my house. It may be scary but it keeps the other 2ps who want to kill you and the other 1ps out. They don't want to go near my house for some reason. Don't worry about my 2p self, your future 2p self not your past 2p self (he's on the enemy side.), and 2p Germany the 2ps I have just mentioned on on the 1ps side and... I think I just saw 2p America sleeping in my woods... I guess he found my Pink Carnivorous Sleeping Flower. It either eats people or it makes people sleep for days if you are only bitten by it. Try not to pick it up. Got to get 2p America from my woods and tie him up now.  
From,  
Saubure

* * *

Really. You took them out. I have two 2p selves. *Faints.*

Romano: You knocked my Fratello out. So I'll take over.

France: Non, it's Italy's so go.

*Wakes up.* Okay then. Over that now. So 2p America is taking over our world. Eeep. I think I'll go see if Switzerland is free. *Runs to Switzerlands house.*

Prussia: He claims nuetriality. Can he do that? Oh and Italy says he'll be there for a couple days so I'll write for him.


	14. Akako Hama 4

Hello Italy,  
Tell Germany that I'm really sorry about Prussia jumping trough the wall. He kinda made my 2p angry. Have you ever met Prussia's 2p?  
Also, what's your favorite non-pasta foreign food?  
Sincerely, Alicia

* * *

Prussia: Italy is at Switzerland's place so I'm writing for him. What did I- Oh yeah her boobs felt awesome. um so I'll write for Italy now.

Prussia writing as Italy: No I haven't but Prussia says that guy is not awesome at all. He keeps pushing himself down and it's creepy. Tomatoes. They come from Spain. If it can't be tomatoes then it would be Japan's nikujaga. I don't know why but it tastes awesome.

Ciao.


	15. Akako Hama 5

Hello,

This is Alicia's 2p speaking. You know, Prussia, since you're taking over, I just wanted to say, I hope yopu enjoy you beer tomorrow, I made sure it would be 'extra special'.

Also, tell Italy that 2p America is not going to take over your 1p world, there's more than one version of each world! Saubure might be from an alternate version of yours. I heard that organization she mentioned managed to temporarily got to another version of the 1p world.

Sincerely,  
2p Alicia

Ps: I will get my revenge Prussia, and if I have to I'll get Italy's 2p and America's 2p to help me!

* * *

Prussia: Verdammit. I hate you. Don't mess with my beer.

Well this is interesting. Well I haven't had enough sleep lately. So I'm going to have a siesta.

Germany: Finish these.

Wah~! Cruelty. Ciao.


	16. jasdevi5 4

Morning I guess, I had a nightmare. I feel loved when I read your responces, thank you all! I want a group hug! This is making me happy! And my stepdad is a big jerk and I agree he should be arrested. The kids at school have died down and that makes me happy. I'll start being happy more I know it. I did go to this one camp and it was awesome, I ended up having the best time of my life there and it was only a weekend. I still don't understand how I'm spilling everything out to you but it's nice that it's not just waiting inside me until I snap. Thank you! And I want more hugs! :3 *holds arms open for any hugs* Im hyper, I won't be asleep for a while. So, if you reply again I might too! Wow, Im happy! This deserves pasta! :D (first time I've used that smiley in a long time!)  
jasdevi5

* * *

Prussia: Well I'll get everyone. *Phones a meeting.*

Switzerland: I don't hug but I guess I won't shoot at you.

*Hugs.* Sorry but I was at Switzerland's house.

Germany: Handshake is goos.

Allies: *Hugs.*

Japan: I'm not open to hugs but we could watch Hetalia together.

Canada: *Hugs gently.*

Everyone: Let's got eat pasta!

PASTAAA~!


	17. 2p America

Hello 1p Prussia,

I heard 1p Italy went to 1p Switzerland's house so I'll give you the message that was meant for him. We are going to take over your world... well as soon as I get out of 1p Saubure's Terror House... I never should have waited for 1p America to pick up 2p China from this house if you can call it one. How in the world is 1p Saubure related to 1p France anyway!? I mean her brother 1p France is a total pervert while 1p Saubure is a creepy lazy tsundere Goth Loli with a whacked up personality of 2p Germany and 1p Romano mixed together * explores the place* What's with all these creepy looking porcelain dolls it looks as their heads follow your every move and their eyes glow red! I can't wait to get out of here and never return to this house!

From,

2p America

* * *

Prussia: Kesesesese~! I'll beat you with my hands tied behind my back. I'm just that awesome.

Well I'll just hide behind you. *Is behind Prussia.*

Prussia: Is Switzerland joining us?

Depends. Hey 2p America. Can Switzerland be nuetral?

Prussia: See ya.

Ciao. *Still hiding.*


	18. Lucy Yagiri

Bonjour Italy,

This is Arisu chan's ( Saubure) human immortal friend and citizen Lucy Yagiri. Has she ever said anything about me?

2p England: * is shaking* Help me... she carries a giant battle ax and is trying to kill me! * is still traumatized from last time she tried to kill him*

Lucy: * holds ax to 2p England's throat* Shut up! Say anything and I will end you right now!

2p England: * whimpers and gets quiet*

Lucy: * to 2p England* If I find anymore poison cupcakes in Arisu chan's fridge you really will die! * 2p England nods quickly* Italy, if there is anything or anyone that's bothering you call me so I can get rid of them for you with my ax!

From,

Lucy Yagiri

* * *

Prussia: I can't believe you were awesome enough to scare 2p England. Oh yeah Italy.

Prussia writing for Italy: Ve~! She hasn't mentioned you yet but it's nice to meet you. Please don't harm people on my letter thingy. I dislike violence. No killing either. Um... well my 2p tries to kill me often. Ciao.


	19. Mariam

I need a good pasta recipe but I can't decide .ve I need your help .

* * *

Liguini is good. I would do spaghettii. I really like all pasta. Make pizza because one: It's easy. Two: It's so good. Three: Pizza is a pasta.

Ciao.


	20. Suabure and Lucy

Bonjour Prussia,  
Lucy: You are speaking for Italy?! You the stupid moronic narcissist?! * laughs like a psycho* That's nice. I never thought you would help anyone out other than your foolish idiotic self.  
* Saubure comes in*  
Saubure: Hey Lucy, have you seen 2p America? He wandered off somewhere in the house.  
Lucy: Haven't seen that rabid chipmunk around yet although I did hear some screaming coming from the Hall of possessed Dolls. By the way when you find him can I kill him?  
Saubure: NON!  
Lucy: Don't be such a Germany Arisu chan. * to Prussia* Arisu chan is in her Germany personality mode. She won't let me do anything that's related to tormenting other victo- * Saubure glares at Lucy* I mean countries... with my ax.  
Saubure: Don't listen to anything Lucy tells you Prussia, Lucy is a total lunatic! She's been like that for centuries... * talks to herself* How did Lucy and I ever become friends anyway...  
* flashback*  
in the year 1400 Chibi Saubure was sitting on a picnic table eating lunch that her friend Austria made her when a little human girl walked up to her sat down next to her and stole her sandwich.  
Saubure: Hey! My sandwich! Give it back!  
Lucy: Non! It's mine now!  
* Chibi Saubure pushes Lucy off the bench and got her sandwich back*  
Lucy: Hey you got guts I like that. Friends?  
Saubure: * grins* Okay friends!  
* end flashback*  
From,  
Lucy Yagiri and Saubure

* * *

Prussia: Not anymore. And I'll ignore your unawesome comments for now.

Ve~! It's good to be back.

2p me: Ciao, tesoro. We just finished speaking to 2p America. It seems like your house locked him in. *Chuckles.* I thought you might have for more torture but then, you aren't in the mood right now.

Si, my 2p is correct.

Prussia: Well the best thing for that is to say it's training. Or give her beer. That's what I do with West all the time.

Germany: *Comes in with a beer in hand.* Did you say something East?

Prussia: Nein. Just responding to someone.

Germany: Fine.

Prussia: I"ll listen to her if I want Sawyer.

2p me: *Jabs knife into Prussia.* It's Saubure. Get it right or die. Got it Mr. Unawesome?

Prussia: *In pain.* J-ja. I-I d-do.

That's a cute way to make friends. I popped out of a tomato box and surprised Germany. Later as Allies I asked him if we could be friends. He said yes.

2p me: Why did I pick to choose to defend these two?

Oh yeah. Switzerland joined the fight Saubure.

All: See ya later.


	21. 2p America 2

Hello,

No Switzerland can't be neutral. Anyways still trying to find my way out of Saubure's horror you been to her house yet? If you haven't I suggest you don't it's horrible even I the most bad ass villain in the 2p world got terrified just by being in her house! * walks up to front door of Saubure's house and tries to open the door* What?! It's locked! * continues to try to open the door but fails* * 2p America uses his nail bat to ram the door but the bat breaks in half* How...!? Damn it someone get me out of here right now! I'm freaking losing my mind in this place! * zombies are starting to catch up from when 2p America explored the rooms* Shit! They're coming! Someone get me out of here! * is panicking*

From,

2p America

* * *

Prussia: Yay I don't have to write for Ita-chan anymore.

Switzerland: Well then. I'm going to fight to protect Lichenstien. So f*** off b******.

Switzerland. Language. Scary house is scary enough to scare you. No going. She can come visit me. *Gets dragged from here.*

2p me: Hello old friend. How do you like my girlfriends manor? I hope you know that if you break anything in there, I'll kill you. Also her house is alive. Sweet Dreams.

*Back.* Are made of these. Who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody is looking for something.

2p me: Shut up or else. *Holds up a knife.*

*Shuts up.*

2p me and me: Ciao 2p America.


	22. Akako Hama 6

Hi Italy  
Can you let Prussia know that my 2p didn't do anything to his beer.  
By the way, did my 2p tell you anything odd about the 1p and 2p universes, cause she refuses to tell me anything?  
Sincerely, Alicia  
P.S: Let Prussia know that all he has to do is apologize and my 2p will leave him alone. I think she's planning on doing something to Gilbird soon, and I don't want an animal to get caught up in all this.

* * *

Prussia: I apoligize.

Ve~! I can't tell. And please tell her that she'll have to harm me to get to Gilbert. I hope 2p America is nice though. Ciao.


	23. 2p Saubure 2

Bonjour Italy,  
I have to tell you that my 1p self has turned into a rock ... a cute pink rock with blue eyes! * looks at rock Saubure* Oh now she's glaring at me! I didn't mean to do it I swear! 2p Italy if you're with 1p Italy... I'm sorry! * cries* my 1p self was being her usual lazy 2p Germany mode self when I was practicing on my magic I'm just a beginner so I messed up a word and it cast a weird spell on my 1p now she's mad at me. * Saubure jumps up and hits 2p Saubure with her pink rock self* Ow! That hurt! I said I was sorry!  
Rock Saubure: * glare* Change me back now or else! * starts insulting 2p self in French*  
2p Saubure: I don't know how! * cries some more* I just started to learn this!  
Saubure: Farting newt... 2p self.  
From,  
2p Saubure

* * *

A rock. *Hugs rock.*

Romania: A spell. Wel was it _conversus ignis in sulphur et terrae facere corda ire berserk et teneant chaos inter deformis animarum me vertam cogitationes meae in aurum. _(Turning fire into brimstone and earth make hearts go berserk and hold chaos among the ugly souls as I turn my thoughts into gold.) Because that if you say one word will turn your friend near you into a rock.

2p me: A ROCK! YOU TURNED MY GIRLFRIEND INTO A F***ING ROCK!

Well Romania is going to visit you while I calm 2p down.

Romania: See you in a couple of seconds. *Gone.*

*Gives blo- pasta to 2p me.* Here calm down.

2p me: *Devours pasta.*

Ciao.


	24. Akako Hama 7

Hello Italy,  
2p Alicia here, let Prussia know that I'm glad he finally apologized. He doesn't need to worry about Gilbird either, I kinda lied to my 1p about the bird. I like that little bird, 2p and 1p. Anyway, thank you for not mentioning anything about the alternate versions of your world. Also, can SOMEONE tell 2p America to leave the main 1p world alone. If he destroys anything here it affects the 2p main 2p world as well. The alternates have no effect on anything but themselves. If he wants to rule the 1p world, have him go for one of those.  
Sincerely,  
2p Alicia  
P.S: Also let Prussia know that I rigged his bed to throw him out of the house, a watermelon should be heavy enough to activate the trap. It'll only work once unless you reset it.

* * *

Ciao 2p Alicia. I will do that. You lied about Gilbird? Cool. I will never do anything as bad as that. I just didn't tell the truth. I'll ask 2p America to do that. After he gets out of his current mess. Prussia. Get over here.

Prussia: Ja, Italy? WAIT WHAT? *Spazzes.*

Germany: I disingaged the trap earlier. *Seems to be off.*

Prussia: Well then I'll go on DA and read about the awesome me.

Did you really?

Germany: No but he said that I'm annoying and that he only gives me neer to get me out of drill captain mode.

Prussia: West you're cruel.

Germany: Want some beer East?

*They are arguing.* Well see you.


	25. jasdevi5 5

Well, happiness is returning! I had a good day today, pasta at school! I got a 100% on a math test and I suck at math! If I get more grades like that I can have an A in three weeks! I love all of you guys thanks for the hugs and not shooting me and everything! So many exclimation points! I'm having a choir concert tonight and there's such a beautiful melody to one and it makes me feel good inside! I might write back later, but for now byez!  
jasdevi5

* * *

VE~! GREAT JOB!

Germany: Excellent.

Japan: Great work.

Switzerland: No problem.

Russia: Da, now that you're happy will you be-

America: *Cuts Russia off.* Having a pasta dinner with us?

England: The Nation Ball is tonight you bloody git!

France: Ohnhonhon~! Maybe me and you-

China: No more talking from you, aru. *Hits France with wok.*

Canada: Good job. Maybe we could tutor you sometime.

Prussia: MEIN GOTT! 100% EVEN I CAN'T GET THAT IN MATH!

Gilbird: Chirp. Chirp. (Good job.)

Austria: Who stole my sheet music?

Romano: No one you bastard.

*Havoc ensues.* I wish they would get along more. Well I hope your concert goes well. I have to plan the Nation Ball for tonight since I'm holding it this year. Ciao.


	26. 2p America 3

Hello Italy,  
* Runs from zombies* Someone help me! You know 1p Saubure is insane! Insane I tell you! 2p Germany and 1p Romano personality mix? I think it's worse than that! Yeah I managed to get her stupid happy go lucky pink 2p self to tell me her 1p's personality. I think I lost that pink 2p in the mob of zombies screaming in terror.  
From,  
2p America

* * *

2p me: I'm not helping.

*Runs over and opens door to mansion.* 2p America. Are you here? *Sees you and helps you out of the mansion.*

Everyone (discluding those not present and me. Me the Awesome Prussia is writing again as Italy.): *Calls Italy.* WHAT THE F*** ITALY! YOU JUST HELPED THE ENEMY!

B-but h-he n-n-needed h-help. *Hiccup.*

2p me: Italy. *Dark aura.* I'm going to kill you.

Wah~! NO! *Hides behind 2p America and drops his phone. Ciao guys.

Prussia: *Dial tone.* Verdammit Italy. Why did you hang up? 2p America, you better leave him alone or else.

2p me: Don't bother. Italy is a traitor and should be killed. *Everyone stares at him with bug eyes.* What? It's not like I care if he dies or not. I just get a bit weaker that's all. *Walks off.*

Everyone else: Bye.


	27. jasdevi5 6

Oh, have fun! My teacher thought I was cheating cuz I normally get 75%. I like math now. Havoc it's like Thanksgiving at my house! Except my fam is messed up. Hope there's not havoc at the ball! I'm still gonna write everyday so I don't feel depressed again, even if people are being mean! Good night, I'm going to bed! Love you guys! I don't care if that's weird!  
jasdevi5

* * *

Prussia: Italy isn't here right now. He is with 2p America. I'll relay the message. *Pulls out cell phone. Dials Italy's number.*

Ve~! Prussia. How are you. *Prussia explains.* Ah well. I'll be looking forward then. Sorry. Let's post-pone the ball. Okay. Ciao.

Prussia: Verdammit Italy don't- *Dial tone.* F*** IT! I'm going to kill 2p America.

Everyone: Well we aren't that sad. 2p America just meassaged back.

Prussia: Well I'll just. *Hits save as he realized that he is bring logged out.* What the h*** happened.

*Power goes out. Logs in on IPod* Ve~! I hate the dark. I hope my IPod lasts. I can't wait to see your reviews. I'm going to talk to 2p America in person to deal with our current problem. That way I won't be busy. Then we can chat about pasta and cute things. Ciao.


	28. 2p Saubure 3

Bonjour Italy,  
Yeah Romania, that was the spell I was practicing... Um Italy you do know that my 1p self was your childhood friend before she disappeared right? Or did the Dark Force made you lose your memories like they did to my 1p self?!  
* Romania turns Saubure back into a girl*  
Saubure: Finally! * tries to choke her 2p self but stops because she remembered her promise to Italy to not bully her 2p self* I can't I promised Italy I wouldn't do anything to you idiot 2p self.  
2p Saubure: 2p Italy, I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I won't do it again! Please don't kill me! * cries*  
From,  
2p Saubure

* * *

2p me: Italy freed 2p America from your house. I'm coming over. I forgive you 2p Saubure. *Heads over.*

Romania: *Is back.* I'll never leave here again.

Everyone: See you guys.


	29. 2p America 4

Hello,  
Thank you for saving me 1p Italy for some reason the house likes you and 2p Italy even though he wasn't there to help me. I heard that there are other 1p worlds out there in the universe. * grins* Maybe I can find all my other alternate 2p Americas to take over those 1p worlds while I take over this one. Sounds like a fun idea to me. I should thank this 2p Alicia person for saying such a thing exists.  
From,  
2p America  
P.S. 2p Italy, you're next on my list to get rid of you traitor. 2p Germany and 2p Saubure as well they are all traitors on the 1p side against me! So prepare to die!

* * *

No problem. I'm coming to talk to you in person though so please don't go anywhere quite yet. I'm alone right now and will be when I get there. So don't harm me please. I placed a barrier so that you can only go to our 1p and 2p worlds. 2p Alicia gave me this idea and I'll be over soon. 2p me is with Saubure right now and he is dating her so you can't just go act like you're better than us by saying the 1p side is bad. If you change here you could destroy the world. If you want to harm people then you'll have to go through me! *Walks up to house. Knocks.* I'm here 2p America. Come and get me. *Logged off after saving.*

Prussia: What? Italy you can't be serious.

Germany: He is joking right?

China: He'll get killed.

Romania: I can't believe cousin was **THAT**stupid.

Romano: A**hole.

Japan: How regrettable.

America: 2p me. Go home and leave us alone. I'll hurt you if you don't you stupid villan.

England: I'm with America on this one.

France: Me as well.

Russia: Hurt Italy and I hurt you. Da?

Switzerland: I'll shoot you.

Hungary: I'll kill you.

Austria: If you continue then me and Prussia will harm you badly.

Turkey: I'll slice you to ribbons.

Spain and Denmark: We'll chop off your head.

Norway: I'll damn your soul.

Hong Kong: I'll blow you up.

Bulgaria: I'll help harm you.

Germany: I'll torture you.

Japan: My katana is shapened so I can kill you!

Prussia: I am the Great Prussia. This means that I'll do anything to save Italy. Even if I have to give my own life. So I hope you give up now.

Everyone: We'll work together to protect the world and you'll be the one who is defeated.


	30. Akako Hama 8

Hi Italy,  
I hope you remembered to let 2p America know about the main worlds. Glad my 2p finally told me about that. Anyway, if you need to hide from your 2p, I'll hide you. Also, my 2p 'accidentally' forgot to tell Prussia she put pink hair dye in his shampoo. Hope this gets to you before he takes a shower or something.  
Sincerely, Alicia

* * *

Prussia: He didn't. Not yet. And Italy is with 2p America right now. Who knows what will happen. *Hair is pink.* I took a shower two minutes ago, Arseloch. Well see ya.


	31. 2p America 5 (Scariest one)

Hello,  
* Italy was backed up against the wall shaking with 2p America broken bat aimed at his head*  
2p America : * to other 1p countries* So you think you can stop me? Ha! That's funny I- * gets tackled by Saubure and 2p Italy pulled out his knife and stabbed 2p America*  
2p Italy: Stupid 2p America, you won't take over the 1p world we won't let you!  
2p America: Gah! Why... you... * clutches bleeding side*  
2p Italy: Now go home and don't try this again! Got it?! Idiot 1p me, I just promised Saubure that I won't kill you or try to harm you in any way so * is awkward* can we just start over and... tr... try to get along?  
From,  
2p America

* * *

Let me elabourate on what happened.

-30 minutes ago-

*Knock.* I'm here 2p America. Come and get me.

2p America: *Opens door and throws me to the ground.* Idiot. I'm going to enjoy this.

Wait. If you take ove- *2p America grabs my collar and slams me against the ground.*

2p America: I saw. I'm still going to do it no matter what so get over it brat.

Please just leave them alone. They-Gack. *Being choked by 2p America.*

2p America: I'm going to- *Phone rings. He opens it and looks at his reply.* Hmm... 'No problem. I'm coming to talk to you in person though so please don't go anywhere quite yet. I'm alone right now and will be when I get there. So don't harm me please. I placed a barrier so that you can only go to our 1p and 2p worlds. 2p Alicia gave me this idea and I'll be over soon. 2p me is with Saubure right now and he is dating her so you can't just go act like you're better than us by saying the 1p side is bad. If you change here you could destroy the world. If you want to harm people then you'll have to go through me! *Walks up to house. Knocks.* I'm here 2p America. Come and get me. *Logged off after saving.*

Prussia: What? Italy you can't be serious.

Germany: He is joking right?

China: He'll get killed.

Romania: I can't believe cousin was **THAT**stupid.

Romano: A**hole.

Japan: How regrettable.

America: 2p me. Go home and leave us alone. I'll hurt you if you don't you stupid villan.

England: I'm with America on this one.

France: Me as well.

Russia: Hurt Italy and I hurt you. Da?

Switzerland: I'll shoot you.

Hungary: I'll kill you.

Austria: If you continue then me and Prussia will harm you badly.

Turkey: I'll slice you to ribbons.

Spain and Denmark: We'll chop off your head.

Norway: I'll damn your soul.

Hong Kong: I'll blow you up.

Bulgaria: I'll help harm you.

Germany: I'll torture you.

Japan: My katana is shapened so I can kill you!

Prussia: I am the Great Prussia. This means that I'll do anything to save Italy. Even if I have to give my own life. So I hope you give up now.

Everyone: We'll work together to protect the world and you'll be the one who is defeated.'

*Closes his phone and pins me to the wall. I kick him but he only stumbles backwards. I'macked against the wall shaking.*

2p America: *Points broken bat at my head.* *To other 1p nations.* So you think you can stop me? Ha! That's funny I- * gets tackled by Saubure and 2p Italy pulled out his knife and stabbed 2p America*

2p Italy: Stupid 2p America, you won't take over the 1p world we won't let you!

2p America: Gah! Why... you... * clutches bleeding side*

2p Italy: Now go home and don't try this again! Got it?! Idiot 1p me, I just promised Saubure that I won't kill you or try to harm you in any way so * is awkward* can we just start over and... tr... try to get along?

Ve~! Of course 2p. I'm sorry to everyone about what I did. Let's go eat pasta~!


	32. Akako Hama 9

Hello Italy,

2p Alicia here.

I'm glad you stopped 2p America, might have to sick 2p England on him. That'll be fun.

Anyway, did Prussia get his hair back to normal? Also, how are things going? Alfred(2p America) didn't hurt you, did he?

You're one of the few 1p nations I like, so if he did, I might slip one of 2p England's cupcakes into his food.

Sincerely,

2p Alicia

* * *

No, not good. Bad thoughts. Bad you bad. Don't send him to the cupcake devil. And no he didn't hurt me.

2p me: Yet.

He's a good person.

2p me: Italy's in denial. Please do sick Arthur on him. Alfred deserves it. Ciao.


	33. 2p America 6

Hello,  
This isn't over yet...Ow... * is still hurt* You... I hate you all! I'll get the rest of the 2ps ( ones that are not against me) to help me! I will never give up! * grabs Italy and slams him into the wall really hard* You... I will kill you! I don't care what the others say! * Italy gets beat up then 2p America raises his bat*  
*2p Italy and 1p Saubure steps in front of 2p America to protect 1p Italy*  
2p Italy: I will not allow you to kill my 1p self! * starts to cut off 2p America's limbs angrily*  
* Saubure holds on to a shaking 1p Italy in her arms and covers his eyes so he won't have to see the bloodshed*  
2p Italy: * all bloody* All finished.  
Saubure: * uncovers Italy's eyes and hugs him tight* are you okay Italy? Try your best not to look at the body okay? * gets first aid kit from out of nowhere and starts to treat his wounds*  
From,  
2p America  
P.S. This is Saubure everyone, I'm sorry about the bloodshed but it had to be done to stop 2p America or else he won't stop.

* * *

DON'T MAKE ME EXPLAIN THIS PLEASE. *Goes into hesterics.*

Romania: *Eyes glow.* Now tell them Italy. Then forget.

*In trance-like stance.* Okay.

-5 hours ago-

*Knock knock.*

Ve~! I'll get it. *Opens door.*

2p America: This isn't over yet... Ow... *is still hurt*

Wah~! Please don't hurt me.

2p America: You... I hate you all! *Looks at me with a death glare.* I'll get the rest of the 2ps, except for those against me, to help me. I won't give up.

*I try closing the door on him but he puts his foot in between the door and my freedom. Then he grabs my collar and drags me outside. He then slams me against the wall.* N-no. P-please, I-I'm n-not g-going t-to h-hurt you. *Shaking in fear.*

2p America: Hehehe. You... I will kill you! I don't care what the others say. *Takes out a knife and jabs it into my hand.*

*Screams in pain.* N-NO! S-STOP! P-PLEASE! G-GER-GERMANY!

2p America: Shut the F*** up. *Punches in the gut.*

*Coughs. Slides down wall.* Prego Dio, ti darò la pasta o qualsiasi cosa per vivere. Per favore non lasciarmi morire qui. Voglio vedere tutti di nuovo. Germania sarà incazzato se salta la prossima riunione. Per favore. (Please God, I'll give up pasta or anything to live. Please do not let me die here. I want to see everyone again. Germany will be pissed if I miss the next meeting. Please.)

2p America: Shut up. *Slices my cheek and then proceeds to carve something in my chest.*

I -Hiccup- I'll do anything.

2p America: Yes, you'll die here and now. *Raises bat ready to kill me.*

Let it be quick.

2p me: *Blocks 2p America from me with Saubure.* I will not allow you to kill my 1p self! * starts to cut off 2p America's limbs angrily*

* Saubure holds on to a shaking 1p Italy in her arms and covers his eyes so he won't have to see the bloodshed*

2p Italy: * all bloody* All finished.

Saubure: * uncovers Italy's eyes and hugs him tight* are you okay Italy? Try your best not to look at the body okay? * gets first aid kit from out of nowhere and starts to treat his wounds*

*Whimpers in fear.*

2p me: Let's go to my house. We'll call from there.

-Now-

*Snaps out of it. Reads what I wrote.* Romania!

Romania: *Knocks Italy out.* Whoops. See you tommorow. *Drags the unconcious Italian somewhere 'safe'.* Bye.


	34. 2p America 7

Hello Italy,  
I can't do anything. 2p Iggy won't let me! He said that anyone who hurts a friend of Saubure's will suffer! That means I am not allowed to hurt or kill you. He decided to force feed me his poison cupcakes and used his knife and killed me a second time!  
with hate,  
2p America  
P.S. 2p Iggy just forced me to apologize to you so... I'M SORRY Italy, please forgive me! * turns to 2p England* There I said it happy now?!

* * *

H-hello M-Mr. J-Jones. Th-thank h-him f-for m-me. I-I'm s-sorry f-for th-the c-cupcake th-thing. I-if i-it h-helps. I-I n-never w-wanted y-you t-to g-get h-hurt b-because o-of m-me. *Tears well up in eyes.* PLEASE-DON'T-HATE-ME!-I-WANT-TO-BE-FRIENDS! *Sniffle.* I'll *hic* forgive you. Would you like some pasta to get rid of the taste of cupcakes?


	35. Saubure and 2p Saubure 2

Bonjour Italy,  
My 1p self made you something called a Blingee. Think of it as an early Christmas present to you. Here's the link if it will show up... /b/267z4j. Have fun!  
Saubure: By the way 2p America will be not be bothering anyone for a long while so you don't have to worry about him coming back to take over the 1p world at least I hope.  
From,  
2p Saubure and 1p Saubure

* * *

It didn't show up. But I looked at your 1p's Blingees. Is it the one that says Manga Italy or the N. & S. Italy? I love both of course. Or is it the Merry Christmas Italy? If it is then thank you very much. *Smiles.* I might just join. Sorry for the late reply.

Germany: I was training him.

Japan: My apologies.

Axis: Bye!


	36. Akako Hama 10

Hello Italy,  
That's it, I'm getting a few of the other 2p nations on my side. He may have died once, but he'll die a few more times. I already alerted 2p England, so I hope he has fun! I may have also said a few things to get both 2p Japan and 2p Germany mad at him too.  
Here I sent some seafood pasta, the box it's in should have kept it fresh. my 1p made it so I hope you like it.  
Sincerely, 2p Alicia

* * *

NO!-DON'T-HARM-HIM!-HE-DOESN'T-DESERVE-IT! But grazzie for the pasta. It tasted good. *Starts making pasta.* Sorry for the hiatus I was busy. Ciao.


	37. Notice

Hey it's me Italy. Sorry I'm not on very often but things keep popping up. Now I am having a ahrd time keeping up with it all.

Romano: Get the f*** off that damn computer and get the hell back to signing those papers.

Germany: We have training tommorrow so don't be late.

Romania: You owe me a fun time.

Prussia: We need to go Christmas shopping.

Other Countries: *Nag, Nag, Nag!*

Sorry. I'll be back January 7th or something like that. Ciao.


End file.
